Numbers
by Gems of Amber
Summary: A story for every number! Starting with 151, every chapter is a one shot based around that number. The characters can be any trainer, dexholder, or pokemon. Anything imaginable can happen. Many different pairings and genres are found as well. Suggestions welcome. Rated T for possible future chapters.


**Hey there everyone! So I decided I want to write a series of one-shots, but in a slightly different way then usually. Starting with 151, I will be writing a chapter for each number. They will be about a wide variety of topics. Some will be about pokemon, and some will be about the dexholders. Many different shippings and genres will be included. If you have any ideas for a chapter, I'll gladly listen. JUST NO SUGGESTIONS FOR NUMBER 41!**

**Okay, now that that's clear, I own nothing but this story plot and any OC's that happen to be in the stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**#151- The number of Mew**_

Sometimes being the ancestor of all pokemon is hard work. Whenever the others have a problem, they come to me instead of mama. I understand she is intimidating, but still. Sometimes the problems can't always be solved by me either. Unfortunately, no one seems to understand this. An example of this actually happened just last week.

I was floating around Pallet Town, secretly following my friend in the red hat. He had just finished training and I was going to reveal myself when his loud female friend came and sat beside him. Not wanting to be seen by her, I floated instead to the tree I like to nap in. This particular tree is in the Viridian Forest, so I was there in minutes. The girl in a straw hat that sometimes talks to me isn't here, so I started to get comfortable. Just as I was about to go to sleep, clumsy footsteps were heard from beneath me.

"Mew! Mew!" an annoying voice yelled to me. The voice keep repeating it until finally I flew to the ground, an irritated look on my face. Here I found a particular Wooper, one that I had seen way to much. I honestly wasn't surprised, about once a month he approached me with some silly issue.

Sighing, I spoke, "What do you need today?"

"That hole to the reverse world opened up again and is covering up our part of the lake!" he said, stomping his little foot/flipper thing on the ground angrily. Of course, this again.

"Wooper, I told you before, I can't do anything. Just because I can learn every move doesn't mean I control the reverse world. Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia are mama's business anyways. She created those three, I didn't." I said, flying back up to my branch. If it was up to me, only Dialga and Palkia would have been created anyways. My other brother is a pain in the butt. "Can't you just ask Giratina to do it?"

"No! He's scary and mean and big! Plus he's off somewhere with that girl trainer and her friends in Sinnoh again, so we can't get him." Wooper said, slamming himself on the ground and screaming fiercely, causing the earth to tremble slightly as he caused a small earthquake. That was usually how he reacted to not getting his way. He wiped Celadon out once by doing this. Sometimes I wonder why I even created his species.

"Fine, I'll go talk to mama to see what she can do. But this is it, no more complaining about my brother to me," I said in an annoyed voice, using my tail to massage between my eyes.

"Yay, thanks Mew! You're the best!" the small blue pokemon yelled as he skipped off. Rolling my eyes, I reluctantly flew to the Rock Tunnel. There are a few different places that lead you to mama and the Hall of Origin, but this one is the easiest. Once I got there, I became invisible and flew past the trainers and researchers in various parts of the tunnel. Finally, I reached the secret room in the back. Using an Ancient Power attack, the wall slid open to reveal a shimmering staircase behind it.

Soon, I reached the Hall of Origin. Ah, feels good to be home. It's been a few decades.

Knowing mama, she should be in her throne room right now controlling the world and everything, but is probably napping. Flying up, I entered her room. Surprising, she was actually up and looking into her portal. That was what showed her what was going on in the universe.

"Hi, mama." I called out to her, landing on her head and looking into the portal as well. It was currently showing Kyogre swimming around Hoenn. Probably looking for her brother, Groudon.

"Hello dear Mew. I hope that Kyogre and Groudon do not fight today. Rayquaza is running an errand for me out in the universe and won't be back for quite a while. Honestly, why did you make those two so hostile towards each other?" she spoke in her surprisingly gentle voice. You would expect the creator of the universe to have a booming voice.

"I don't know, they were the first pokemon I made and I wanted to make them interesting to watch. Rayquaza has them under control so they won't destroy everything again." I said as I flew in to get a closer look. In a different spot of the portal, Groudon is seen sleeping in his cave, while Rayquaza is flying swiftly through the stars.

"So my dear, what do you need? I assume you had a request since you hardly visit." she said, chuckling a bit. Rubbing the back of my head awkwardly, I looked away. Sadly its true, I'm either busy or just to lazy to come.

"Giratina opened the portal above that lake in Viridian Forest again, but is in Sinnoh at the moment. Wooper won't move to a different spot and is being annoying again. Can you please get Giratina to close it?"

Sighing, she shook her head. "Ah that boy. Your brother is quite stubborn, especially when with his friends. I would get Palkia to get him, but she is Celebi doing something. Instead, you'll have to transform."

This time, it was my turn to sigh. Palkia was the only one that Giratina listens to 100% of the time. Why? Because the normally calm pokemon once unleashed her fury into a Spacial Rend attack on him when he stole her Lustrous orb on April Fools day. Needless to say, he listens to the female pokemon now. "Fine, just open the portal closest to them for me and wait here."

Nodding, she started glowing before slashing a hole in the air. A portal to Sinnoh appeared, with Giratina and three trainers showing. They must be at Spear Pillar.

I closed my eyes, then opened them. Looking down, I nodded in approval at my now huge body. I stepped through the hole, grabbing the attention of all four. Giratina looked frightened and the trainers looked slightly shocked, but not as much as you would think. They had witnessed this a few times before.

"Giratina! Get back to Kanto and close that hole, NOW!" I demanded, my voice an exact replica of my little sister's. Without an argument, he ducked his head and made a portal to the one open in Kanto, flying in as soon as it was open. After it closed, the three trainers looked at me. One boy, with blonde hair and a green scarf, gave me a confused look. He was the one that Palkia was closest with.

"You're not Palkia." he stated walking closer. Laughing at them, I transformed back to my small, pink form. This time they all looked shocked, as they had never seen me before.

Using telepathy, I spoke to them." Nope, I'm Mew. My little brother only listens to our sister when he's stubborn. She can be quite intimidating." At my last statement, the blonde smiled widely as the other two nodded in agreement. Bidding farewell, I flew back to the Hall of Origin. I talked to mama for a while, then left to go back to my tree.

When I arrived there, I laid back against the bark. I really deserved this nap. I was almost asleep when…

"Mew! I need you!"

* * *

**Okay, there it is! I hope you guys and girls enjoyed it. I had fun writing this. A few notes in case you didn't catch something.**

**- Mama is Arceus. Kind of obvious.**

**- I never really said what gender Mew was, but I always assumed it was a she. So yeah, she's a girl.**

**- Palkia is a girl, Dialga and Giratina are boys. They are triplets.**

**- Rayquaza, Kyogre, and Groudon are siblings as well. Rayquaza was made after the first two had a fight and wiped out a few regions.**

**- The trainers are Platina, Pearl, and Diamond. The girl in the straw hat is Yellow. The boy is Red and the loud girl is Blue.**

**That's about it. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
